Isla del amor?
by daynala
Summary: Por "algo" Jack se encuentra solo con Chase en una isla desierta, ¿que pasara en los días que convivan y en lo que logran salir? Solo una persona lo sabe y no es ninguno de ellos. Chack! JackxChase. Pésimo summary, pero es mi primer fic por favor leanlo plis
1. Un espectador?

Hola aqui les dejo mi primer fanfic NUNCA he hecho uno, espero y les guste y si no pues diganme por que asi aprendere a hacer mejores fics no.  
>Agredesco muchísimo a ann saotomo por enseñarme a subir un fic; muchisimas gracias ann.<br>He actualizado todos los capitulos.  
>Advertencia: Esta historia es slash o sea amor de hombre a hombre, asi que si no les gusta este tipo de historia no lo lean estan advertidos ok?.<br>Duelo Xiaolin (Xiaolin Showdown) no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Bueno aqui va el primer capítulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Un espectador?

El paisaje es tranquilo, el viento sopla gentilmente todo esta en silecio y en paz, claro si se ignoran los ruidos, gritos y piezas de robot volando por el lugar, una batalla de un shen gong wu se libraba; como de costubre se ven a los monjes xiaolin destruyendo los robots del autoproclamado genio del mal Jack Spicer; un par de ojos bicolores escondidos en un arbusto miraban la batalla curioso.

-Prepárate para una humillante derrota Jack Spicer- decía un niño bajito amarillo mientras rompía otro robot.

-No lo creo cabeza de queso- decía un adolecente con cabello rojo y ojos rojo con la piel pálida, -jackbots ataquen- dijo el albino mientras apretaba unos botones de algun objeto en su muñeca, más robots salieron y atacaron a los monjes.

-Raimundo detras de ti- gritó una chica japonesa.

-Viento!- decía el brasileño, mientras le daba varias patadas a muchos robots.

-Kimiko arriba- señalo un vaquero.

-Fuego- gritó la japonesa, empezó a saltar sobre robots y estrellarlos unos contra otros; pero un robot la iba a atacar pero salio volando por culpa del vaquero-Gracias Clay- decía Kimiko al vaquero.

Mientras todo eso ocurria el adolecente genio del mal se escabullía hacia el objeto.  
>-Omi, Jack Spicer va por el shen gong wu detenlo- decía Raimundo a el niño amarillo.<p>

Caundo Jack tocó el wu al mismo tiempo otra mano amarilla y otras dos manos aparecieron.  
>-Chase, Wuya!- decía Omi.<p>

-Tal parece que llegue a tiempo- decía una bruja con cabello de dos tonos de rojo y ojos verdes.

-Hn- sonreía un joven de cabello azabache y ojos al igual que un reptil de color dorado con armadura.

Jack se ruborizo al ver al guerrero heylin y su mano sobre la suya. **_"Este es el momento donde le puedo enseñar a Chase que soy hábil"_** pensaba Jack.  
>-Jack, Wuya, Chase los reto a un duelo xiaolin tsunami(1)!- grito Omi mientra señalaba a cada uno de los participantes. El shen gong wu brillaba y todo el lugar cambio.<p>

-Gon Yi Tampai(2)- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia el wu tenían que saltar entre rocas y esquivar trampas; Wuya tenía la moneda mantis, Jack el bastón del mono, Omi la esfera de tornami y Chase el velo de sombras.  
>Jack estaba siendo muy ágil todos estaban impresionados, aunque actuaba un poco diferente.<p>

Chase estaba ya cerca del wu y Jack le pisaba los talones lo cual le impresiono, pero Chase cuando iba a llegar se distrajo, derepente Chase sintió un poder mágico muy fuerte fue por solo un segundo pero Chase se dio cuenta que provino del albino y con ese momento en que se distrajo Jack le gano. Jack estaba feliz e impresionado él GANO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) Creo que asi se le llama al tipo de duelo entre 4 personas.  
>(2) No se si se escribe asi, creo que si.<br>Si lo se es muy corto pero el otro es un poco mas largo (creo), reviews plis? aun que sean para corregirme no me enojo en serio.


	2. The Unknown POV

Hola bueno aqui esta el segunda cap no me tarde nada verdad? es por que ya tenía el capítulo, y este si es mas grande como dije. Ah lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos; disfruten.  
>Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece ni sus personajes.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: The Unknown POV

**_"Ah el cielo es precioso, todo esta muy tranquilo, me encanta" _**Todo estaba muy tranquilo y yo estaba acostado en la hierba y sentia el aire acariciar mi cara, respire profundo, voltee a ver el extraño objeto que tenía a lado no sabía que era pero me lo encontre cuando caminaba

-Hm?- de repente escuche como un motor, mire al cielo y vi una máquina que venía justo en donde estaba, rapidamente me fui a esconder en un arbusto.

_**"Ops olvide mi**_**_ objeto" _**Vi un jet aterrizar. -Ja llegue antes que esos perdedores Xiaolin- un niño albino con ojos rojos y extrañamente cabello rojo decía mientras bajaba del jet; de repente vi de reojo algo verde en el cielo y voltee a ver que era- "_**Wao un dragón! Hace mucho que no veo** **uno"**_- pense fascinado mientras veía al gran dragón con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando el dragón aterrizó vi a 4 jóvenes bajar de él y el dragón se hizo pequeño. Me quede inspeccionando a los chicos, uno parecía un vaquero con cabello amarillo y sus ojos por el momento no los veía por su cabello, otro tenía aspecto brasileño y tenía el cabello cafe y ojos verdes, otro por alguna extraña razón era amarilo? Jajaja que chistoso y es bajito con ojos negros, y el otro era una chica de aspecto japones con cabello negro con coletas y ojos azules.

-Jack Spicer!- dijeron los chicos mientras señalaban al chico albino. _**"****Asi que se llama Jack. Hn ese nombre siempre me a gustado"**_. El albino de repente dijo algo como 'jackbots ataquen' y unos raros robots saliero y se pusieron a atacar al los otro.

-El shen gong wu es mio perdedores xiaolin- dijo Jack. _**"Eh? Shen gong wu que es eso?"**_ Los 'perdedores xiaolin' como asi los llamaba el albino se pusieron en modo de ataque y destruian a los robots; yo estaba entre interesado y enojado la paz y tranquilidad ya no existian en aquel lugar puse una cara de tristeza _**"Yo estaba bien feliz y tranquilo hace rato no es justo"  
><strong>_Tal parecía que los chicos sabian artes marciales ja que coincidencia yo tambien. _**"Ahora que lo pienso había escuchado de algo sobre unos monjes xiaolin tal vez ellos sean monjes xiaolin tambien, por eso les decia perdedores xiaolin?**__**"**_

Me les quede viendo como peleaban por ahora los monjes iban ganando.  
>-Prepárate para una humillante derrota Jack Spicer- decía el niño de piel amarilla, me recuerda a un queso que por su culpa ya me dio hambre.<p>

-No lo creo cabeza de queso- decía Jack _**"Tal parece que piensa lo mismo que yo"**_ pense mientras en mi cara aparecía una sonrisa, -Jackbots ataquen- dijo Jack mientras apretaba unos botones de algun objeto en su muñeca, más robots salieron y atacaron a los monjes.

-Raimundo atras de ti- gritó la chica japonesa.

-Viento!- decía el brasileño cuyo nombre al parecer era Raimundo, mientras le daba varias patadas a muchos robots.

-Kimiko arriba- señaló el vaquero.  
>-Fuego- gritó la japonesa, ahora la reconozco por el nombre de Kimiko, empezó a saltar sobre robots y estrellarlos unos contra otros; pero un robot la iba a atacar pero salio volando por culpa del vaquero -Gracias Clay- decía Kimiko al vaquero.<p>

Mientras todo eso ocurria vi que Jack se escabullia haci mi 'jugete' que encontre -hn- hice un mohín _**"Al parecer quieren mi juguete"**_.

-Omi, Jack Spicer va por el shen gong wu detenlo- decía Raimundo a el niño amarillo_** "Oh entonces a eso se referían con shen gong wu se refieren a mi juguete"**_.

Omi corrió hacia el wu de una manera chistosa para mi, estaba muy interesado con la pelea pero de repente sentí una energía mágica "Hn?" mis pensamientos se interrumpieron ya que cuando Jack y Omi tocaron el wu otras dos manos aparecieron una enguantada y una femenina.

-Chase, Wuya!- decía 'el niño queso'.

-Tal parece que llegue a tiempo- decía una señora bastante joven con cabello de dos tonos de rojo y ojos verdes _**"Hn ella no es una humana emana magia creo que es una bruja, no me agradan los brujos"**_ fruncí el ceño.

-Hn- sonreía un joven de cabello azabache y ojos al igual que un reptil de color dorado con armadura_** "Él tampoco es humano también tiene magia y ademas puedo percibir un liguero olor que proviene de él, el olor de un demonio, hn esto se pone interesante"**_. -Eh?- dije en voz baja mi juguete quiero decir el wu brillaba.

-Jack, Wuya, Chase los reto a un duelo xiaolin tsunami!- grito Omi mientras señalaba a cada uno de los participantes. Todo empezó a temblar y el lugar cambio por completo._** "Wao"**_ Yo estaba bien feliz viendo como había cambiado el panorama, por suerte el arbusto donde estoy escondido sigue donde esta.

-Gon Yi Tampai- oí que gritaron todos al unísono y regrese mi atención a la pelea; parecía que había mas wus además de mi juguete.  
>Jack iba perdiendo lo cual se me hacía obvio, él no sabía pelear y peleaba contra personas que sabian artes marciales y poderes mágicos <em><strong>"¿Y por qué no le ayudo? Hm"<strong>_ sin darme cuenta sonreí de manera diabólica, después de todo seria divertido.

Utilice mis poderes en él y me metí a su cuerpo pero no controlaba su mente, solo lo ayudaba haciendolo más ágil.  
>No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ayudé a Jack ya casi llegabamos al wu pero Chase ya estaba más cerca, gruñí en descontento, nunca me gusto perder ante nadie, me deje llevar y deje escapar un poco de mi precencia con mi magia aunque fue solo un segundo pero esperaba que nadie se huebiera dado cuenta.<p>

Vi que Chase se distrajo y utilice mi velocidad y llegue antes que el al wu _**"JA! GANAMOS!"**_ pense victorioso y sali del cuerpo de Jack. Jack se veía bastante feliz y los demas se veían impresionados, yo sonreí inconsientemente al ver como Jack actuaba como un niño pequeño con su nuevo juguete.

Todos se fueron del lugar después de un rato _**"Ya era hora"**_. Iba caminando hacia mi lago favorito_** "Aw Jack se quedó con mi juguete"**_ estaba algo triste por mi juguete pero daba igual ahora encontre algo mucho mas divertido; cuando me metí en su cuerpo encontre un pensamiento muy peculiar en el albino.  
><em><strong>"Je sera algo muy divertido si le ayudo a cumplir ese pensamiento a Jack y ya tengo un plan"<strong>_ sonreí ante la idea, sin duda sera interesante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ojala les haya gustado, espero no tardarme con el capítulo tres aunque ya lo tengo escrito pero me falta el cuatro asi que subire el cap 3 un poco mas tarde. Reviews por favor?


	3. El plan

Hola aqui el 3 capitulo les agradesco a punto-punto-punto y a Shadow-Dayris por los cosejos en serio se los agradesco.  
>Ojala les guste este capitulo.<br>No me pertenece duelo xiaolin ni sus personajes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3: El Plan.**

El lugar estaba obscuro exepto por la luz de una lampara de en medio Jack Spicer el autoproclamado genio del mal estab a apoyado en su mesa de metal, normalmente estaria viendose arreglando sus robots o algo asi pero esta vez había ganado y aun seguía admirando el nuevo wu.  
>Ya había pasado 4 días desde que el wu s e había activado y por ahora todavía no se activava ninguno, estaba muy feliz, pero se sentía extrañado, el iba perdiendo pero de repente se sintió diferente , é l no sabia que fuera tan ágil; pero le resto importancia y siguió viendo su premio, mientras en su cara aparecia u na a mplia sonrisa; de seguro y ahora Chase lo reconocera.<br>Pero Chase no parcia muy feliz cuando se fue ni siquiera lo miro, una mueca de tristeza aparecio, de seguro y ni le importaba a Chase, Jack se conformaria si Chase lo aceptara mínimo como su aprendiz; Jack se le quedo viendo al wu y se s ume rgió en sus pensamientos hasta que e scu cho un pitido.  
>-Eh?- era su aparato para detectar los wus al parecer un nuevo shen gong wu se había activado cogió su nuevo wu y se fue hacia el lugar designado.<p>

xxxxxxxx

Chase esta sentado en su trono en su pacífica ciudadela aunque su cabeza no est a muy pacífica que digamos.  
>Chase no había dejado de pensar en Jack desde hace 4 días, el día que Jack le ga nó a ÉL; como le molestaba ademas que tenía ese chico de importante para acaparar sus pensamientos?<br>**_"Estoy seguro que senti una magia podero sa y salia de ese gusano debo averiguar que eso; ademas no lo entiendo ese moco s o es un torpe, infantil, miedoso y deb íl .. . y tiene unos bonitos ojos color sa ngre y su cabello rojizo es bonito y reb elde me gusta por que es especial... ¿en que demonios ando pensando?!"_** Chase sacudió su cabeza sus pensamientos se salieron mucho del tema principal.  
>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que sintió el poder de un shen gong wu y uno muy poderoso Chase se levanto para ir por el.<p>

xxxxxxxx

**POV desconocido****  
><strong>  
>-Ah bueno creo que ya paso mucho y eh estado planeando esto ya 4 días estoy seguro de que funcionara- Ahora estoy visitando mi lugar favorito ya saben ese lago que mencione antes, es muy bonito y tranquilo y queria disfrutar de la tranquilidad por que encuanto ponga en marcha mi plan la tranquilidad se acabara pero va a ser muy divertido.<br>Fui y mire mi reflejo en el lago, me puse de cluclillas, ahi estaba yo un adolecente de 17 años, mis ojos no se veían por la gorra verde que llevo asi que la le vanto un poco, me mire fijamente, mis ojos bicolores el derecho es de un rojo sangre y el otro es azul claro casi se ve transparente, mis pupilas son algo alargadas no como las de un gatoo reptil, mi cabello rojo se asoma un poco de la gorra, tenía una sonrisa juguetona en mi cara, me levante lentamente **_"Bueno creo que ya deberia empezar"_******y me fui a prepararme -Que el espectaculo comience-.  
><strong><br>**Fin del POV****

xxxxxxxx

Los monjes xiaolin entrenaban en el jardín trasero del templo hasta que Dojo llego y les llamo.  
>-Chicos hay buenas noticias un nuevo she n gong wu se a activado- dijo el pequeñ o dragón verde mientras iba hacia ellos cargando un rollo.<p>

-Veamos- dijo Kimiko agarrando el rollo.  
>-El Lobo Carmesi dice que es un shen gon g wu muy poderoso- decía Kimiko mientras las imgenes se movían.<br>-Pero no dice que hace, Dojo lo conoces?- pregunto Raimundo al pequeño dragón.  
>-Lo siento chicos no recuerdo ningún shen gong wu con ese nombre- dijo Dojo.<br>-Bueno de todas formas hay que apurarse antes de que Jack o Chase lo consigan- dijo Omi.  
>Dojo se hizo grande y todos subieron en el. -Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- decía el maestro Fung cuando sus aprendices se habian ido.<p>

xxxxxxxx

Era en una montaña cerca del agua Jack, Chase y los monjes xiaolin llegaron al mismo tiempo pero no habia nada ademas de ellos, hasta que los guerreros felinos de Chase voltearon hacia un arbusto; de l arbusto salio un pequeño cachorro de lobo era rojo y en algunos lugares negro .  
>-Chicos ese debe ser el shen gong wu sie nto una magia muy poderosa salir de él- dijo Dojo, todos se le quedaron viendo y Omi se hecho a correr a atrapar al pequeño lobo; el lobo corrio hacia donde estaban Chase y Jack ya que estaban al lado del otro aunque los separaban por 5 me tros; el cachorro salto y derepente todo el lugar brillo de un color rojo.<p>

xxxxxxxx

Jack abrio sus ojos lentamente se sentía adolorido y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.  
>-Auch que, que pasó?- Jack abrió los ojo s grandes como platos -¿Qué demonios... ? - <strong><em>"Si estaba en una montaña".<em>** Jack se encontraba en una isla ¡¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado espero tener el capitulo 4 pronto. Rewis plis?


End file.
